


The Ladybug Fic™

by ConsiderableLogicality



Series: CRACK [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crack, F/M, Ladybugs, and peggy, so many ladybugs, the men are wimps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-29
Updated: 2017-04-29
Packaged: 2018-10-25 10:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10762053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConsiderableLogicality/pseuds/ConsiderableLogicality
Summary: John Laurens is minding his own business, when he suddenly hears a SCREAM!***crack based off a true story (yes, this actually happened to my friend)***





	The Ladybug Fic™

John Laurens is minding his own business, doodling a taco truck absentmindedly, when he hears an ear-piercing scream. He immediately runs to the source of the noise and kicks down the door. 

"WHO'S ON FIRE?!?" John yells.

"John! Thank God!" Alexander Hamilton whimpers.

John steps forward. "Alex? What's wrong?" 

"No! Don't! It'll kill you!"

John freezes. "Who?"

"On… my… shoulder..." Alex whispers. John looks and sees... a ladybug.

"You called me in here for a ladybug?!" John yells.

"SSSHHHH! You'll anger it!"

John facepalms at his friend's terror. "Fine… let me get something to kill it with..."

"No!" Alex exclaims. "Look up at the ceiling! The rest of them will kill you!"

John looks up, and sure enough, there are at least 20 ladybugs scattered across the ceiling.

"If you kill one, the rest will come for revenge!"

"Where did all these ladybugs even come from?" John asks.

"I don't know!" Alex says, terrified. "Just… don't anger them!"

John rolls his eyes. "So they'll attack if I call one a nuisance with no sense that will die of irrelevance?" He asks with a scoff. Suddenly, he feels something. Alex pales. John looks on his shoulder. There's a ladybug. Both men scream.

"I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY!" John cries.

The two ladybugs start crawling around.

"I TOLD YOU!" Alex sobs.

"WHAT DO WE DO?"

"CALL HERC! CALL LAF!"

"HERC! LAF! HELP!" John screams.

Hercules Mulligan and Lafayette come running in.

"WHAT IS WRONG?" Laf yells.

"IS SOMEONE ON FIRE AGAIN?" Herc asks. "LAF, GET THE FIRE EXTINGUISHER!"

"No one is on fire, Herc!" Alex explains. "But stop screaming! They'll attack you too!"

"What are you talking about, mon ami?"

"Ladybugs!" Alex and John screech.

Laf and Herc blink.

"I know it sounds crazy," John says, "I thought Alex was nuts! But he's right, they're attacking!" 

"What do you mean 'attacking' ?" 

"They're-"

Two more fall off the ceiling. Plop! One on Herc. Plop! One on Laf. They scream, Laf's is surprisingly low-pitched, Herc's surprisingly high-pitched.

"How long have they been here?" Herc asks, not taking his eyes off the bug on him.

"I dunno, a month maybe?" Alex says. "I think they've started reproducing!"

"WHAT?" John yelps. 

"They kept showing up on my clothes and stuff, so I would let them outside, but they kept coming back! So this morning, I just killed one! But now they're out for revenge!"

"DANGIT ALEX!"

"I'M SORRY!"

"WE'RE GONNA DIE!"

"You know what? Enough of this!" Laf exclaims. "I will not let these insects threaten my friends!" Laf slaps the ladybug off his shoulder. It falls to the ground. Herc, John, and Alex gasp.

"See?" Laf smiles. "Nothing to-" Plop! Plop! Plop! Three ladybugs on his head. "AAAHHHHH!" Ladybugs begin falling one by one, slowly engulfing the panicking 'men'. They begin running around in circles, bumping into each other and shouting profanity at the top of their lungs.

Suddenly, there's a loud knock at the downstairs door.

"OH GOD, IT'S REINFORCEMENTS! THEY BROUGHT AN ARMY!" John yells.

The men look at each other. "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The downstairs door opens.

"Are you guys home?" They hear Angelica Schuyler ask.

"Alexander wasn't answering my texts..." Eliza says worriedly. "Sorry we didn't come sooner, Peggy found a pet."

"Yeah!" Peggy shouts. "A pet LADYBUG!"

The men scream.

**Author's Note:**

> *in Eliza voice* IIIIIIIIII'M NOT SOOOOOOORRYYYY!


End file.
